Snow in The Blazing Inferno
by GirlInTheBedRoom
Summary: Atlantis, kota mitos yang tenggelam nun jauh di dasar laut. Istana sang Dewa Laut, Poseidon. Tempat disegelnya Orichalcum. Dan tempat ini pula yang menjadi saksi bisu percik cosmo terakhir dua orang saint emas Athena serta perasaan mereka terhadap satu sama lain. Dari Kardia untuk Degel. Mild Shonen-ai. Untuk para fujoshi dan fudanshi di luar sana. Enjoy!


**Snow in the blazing inferno**

**by GirlInTheBedRoom**

**KardiaXDegel**

**SSLC © Shiori Teshirogi **

**SS © Masami Kurumada**

**angst-romance, T, mild sho-ai, OOC-ness, maybe typo(s) & EYD yang berantakan.**

**Warning spoiler!**

**Kardia's POV**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hades-sama!"

Itulah raungan terakhir yang kudengar dari seorang Wyvern Rhadamantys setelah menerima Katakaio Antares dari ujung kuku telunjuk kiriku. Bahkan ketika dengan terpaksa ia harus bertekuk lutut dihadapanku, yang terbersit dan terucap adalah nama junjungannya tercinta. Kukatakan padanya, seharusnya dia bangga dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan demi kemenangan pasukan Hades. Sungguh patriotis pikirku. Sedangkan bagiku, aku cukup puas karena aku banyak bersenang-senang dalam pertarungan ini. Dan memang, aku benar-benar senang, dalam artian tertentu pastinya. Karena definisi senang bagiku adalah bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa merasakan semua hal yang bisa menaikkan kadar adrenalin dalam darahku dan memaksa tubuhku hingga ke garis batas kemampuan terakhirnya. Bahkan kalau bisa, melewatinya.

Aku masokis? Bukan, tapi aku sadis. Karena yang merasakan penderitaan dan kesakitan adalah lawan-lawanku sementara aku hanya akan menyeringai dan tertawa. Semakin mereka menjerit, semakin keraslah tawaku. Pendek kata aku hanya ingin menikmati hidup. Menikmati apapun yang ditawarkan kefanaan yang hanya sebentar ini, termasuk semua rasa sakit dan bara yang membakar diriku, harafiah maupun kiasan.

Tentu saja, aku tidak takut dengan kematian, tidak akan pernah, karena aku tahu hidup pasti akan berakhir cepat atau lambat. Terlebih dengan kondisi jantungku yang merepotkan ini. Waktuku untuk 'hidup' tak akan lama, tapi aku tidak mau mati hanya karena jantungku. Aku harus bisa memilih dengan cara apa aku akan mati atau lebih tepatnya menentukan dengan siapa aku akan bertarung hingga mati. Hal inilah yang menjadi mimpi terbesarku dari saat aku tahu kondisiku hingga sekarang. Dan alasan ini juga yang membuatku mau menerima darah Athena dalam jantungku dan menasbihkan diriku sebagai salah satu saint emasnya. Dari awal aku memang tak berminat untuk hidup selamanya. Asalkan bisa menikmati 'hidupku' sepenuh mungkin. Itu sudah cukup. Demi tujuan itu pula aku tak menyesal mengerahkan seluruh api kehidupan yang bersemayam di jantungku untuk melawan salah satu hakim neraka, Wyvern Rhadamantys. Walau mungkin akhirnya sudah bisa ditebak, setelah ini aku akan mati.

Aku bisa merasakan bara di jantungku mulai padam setelah terbakar habis di katakaio antares pertama dan terakhirku tadi. Tubuhku mulai mendingin dan kesadaranku terasa agak melayang. Lucu, karena seingatku ini kali ketiga aku merasakan sensasi seperti ini. Yang pertama aku tak begitu jelas kapan dan bagaimana. Tapi yang kedua, kejadiannya masih tergambar dengan amat nyata, bagaikan baru saja terjadi di depan mataku. Dan wajahmu terlintas begitu saja di benakku, Degel.

Aku masih ingat betul saat itu. Jantungku hampir terbakar dalam artian sesungguhnya karena alasan yang mungkin hanya dewa-dewi Olympus yang tahu. Satu yang pasti, bukan akibat bertarung melawan salah satu hakim neraka. Kesadaranku mungkin sudah hampir koma dan aku hanya bisa terbaring di atas ranjangku. Menunggu saat-saat berakhirnya 'hidupku'. Sungguh sangat menyedihkan. Namun, yang kurasakan berikutnya bukanlah kematian melainkan hawa dingin yang entah mengapa terasa familiar tapi di waktu yang bersamaan juga terasa begitu berbeda dengan hawa dingin yang pernah aku tahu. Dingin yang kurasakan saat itu bukan dingin yang menusuk tulang, bukan juga dingin yang membekukan. Dingin saat itu adalah dingin yang lembut. Sejuknya menembus hingga ke seluruh pori-pori tubuhku tapi sama sekali tidak melukaiku. Dan sedikit demi sedikit rasa terbakar itu menghilang, seakan-akan api di jantungku telah padam. Yah, kurang lebih sama seperti saat ini. Hanya bedanya, sekarang api itu benar-benar akan padam, begitu juga halnya dengan 'hidupku'.

Saat kubuka mataku waktu itu, sungguh aku terkejut kaulah yang telah mengembalikan 'hidupku', Degel. Walaupun saat itu kau melakukannya atas perintah Pope Sage, hal itu tak mengurangi rasa terima kasihku karena itu berarti aku masih bisa menikmati 'hidup'. Dengan caraku, tentu saja. Namun, selain rasa terima kasih ada perasaan lain yang aku sendiri tak tahu apa dan bagaimana harus mengatakannya. Entahlah, perasaan itu muncul begitu saja. Terlebih saat melihat gurat kecemasan di wajahmu saat menanyakan dari mana asal demamku yang aneh ini dan raut terkejutmu saat tahu itu dari jantungku dan apa yang menyebabkannya. Semua yang tersirat darimu menunjukkan bahwa kau peduli, Degel. Kau sungguh peduli padaku. Bukan sekedar menjalankan perintah. Mungkin itu yang membuatku akhirnya juga peduli padamu. Kau menambahkan satu poin lagi dalam daftar hal-hal yang harus kunikmati dalam 'hidupku' yang singkat ini. Kebersamaan kita.

Aku yang saat itu tidak ingin kehadiranmu berlalu terlalu cepat dari hadapanku harus memutar otak agar kita masih bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama. Akhirnya aku menanyakan apa alasanmu menjadi seorang saint Athena. Lalu di saat kau menjawab bahwa itu adalah impianmu dan sekaligus janji pada seorang teman, aku tak bisa menahan tawaku. Alasan yang sangat anggun, sesuai betul dengan sosokmu, Degel. Sungguh tak bisa dibandingkan dengan milikku yang terkesan amat egoistis. Tapi aku tak akan pernah mengubah tujuan hidupku dan bila dengan pertarunganku nanti aku bisa membawa Athena selangkah lebih dekat menuju kejayaan, maka itu adalah bonus. Hanya saja, setelah itu kau memberi arti lebih padaku dalam menikmati 'hidup'. Bahwa hidup akan lebih bermakna jika kau menjalaninya bersama orang yang peduli padamu dan kau pedulikan.

Ya, sejak saat itu aku memang peduli padamu, Degel. Seperti halnya kau peduli padaku. Tapi perasaan aneh yang lain itu tetap ada. Aku tetap merasakannya hingga saat ini, bahkan makin besar. Perasaan yang membuatku selalu ingin melindungimu. Perasaan yang membuatku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka, tubuh maupun hati. Seperti saat aku melihat betapa kau amat terpukul melihat robohnya Unity karena si Wyvern bedebah itu menembus dadanya. akibatnya kau mengamuk dan menyerang membabi buta tanpa hasil sedikitpun. Bahkan kau sendiri jadi terkena serangan si hakim rada sinting itu. Dadaku rasanya ikut berlubang, Degel. Ingin rasanya aku membuka portal waktu, memindahkanmu dari tempat terkutuk ini beberapa saat sebelum kedua cecunguk Hades itu muncul. Semuanya agar kau tetap utuh, Degel. Ah, tapi semua sudah terlanjur. Yang bisa aku lakukan adalah melindungimu dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku. Tentu saja aku berdalih bahwa pertarungan ini bukan gayamu sementara kita mempunyai misi yang harus diselesaikan dan aku tertarik melawan si naga Inggris itu hanya untuk menenangkan scarlet needleku yang haus akan darah. Tentu kau terpaksa setuju tanpa berpikir macam-macam. Tidak mungkin kan, aku berkata padamu untuk menyerahkan pertarungan ini padaku karena aku tidak mau orang yang aku cintai terluka?

Heh, begitu rupanya? Ternyata selama ini aku jatuh cinta padamu, Degel. Bodohnya aku karena baru menyadarinya sekarang. Atau lebih tepatnya, mengakuinya sekarang. Karena sepertinya sejak kali pertama kau menolongku, aku sudah jatuh padamu. Tapi otakku yang egois dan bebal ini masih belum mau menerimanya. Di balik semua omong besarku mau menjalani 'hidup' sepenuh mungkin dengan semua rasa sakit dan blablabla ternyata aku adalah seorang pengecut, Degel. Aku tak berani menjalani perasaanku yang satu ini dengan 'penuh'. Aku malah ingin menyangkalnya, menutupinya dengan kedok teman dan kepedulian. Baru di saat tubuhku sudah sekarat seperti ini, aku mau mengucapkan kata itu dengan lugas. Dasar bodoh! Ya, ya, ya, aku memang bodoh. Persis seperti kata hakim rada gila itu. Hanya saja dia tak tahu, kalau aku lebih bodoh daripada yang dia kira. Selain bodoh juga pengecut. Mengakui perasaan saja sulit. Apanya yang mau menjalani hidup sepenuh mungkin?!

Aah..tapi setidaknya satu tujuan 'hidupku' sudah tercapai. Aku bertarung dengan lawan yang sepadan, aku cukup puas dengan kemenangan yang telah kudapatkan dan aku tidak mati hanya karena jantungku yang merepotkan. Sedangkan untuk yang lain, yang belum terpenuhi dan sekarang mungkin tak akan pernah terpenuhi, aku akan menyerahkannya ke tangan takdir. Biarlah mereka yang menentukan. Biarlah mereka memutuskan apa yang akan terjadi dengan perasaanku yang tak tersampaikan ini. Maaf, tapi jantungku sudah tak kuat untuk mengatakannya sendiri, Degel.

Degel, kau harus tetap hidup untuk mewujudkan mimpimu sendiri. Aku percaya padamu. Dan aku ingin kau tahu, aku sudah berhasil mencapai impianku.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Kyaaahh...pairing favorit saya yang baru. Setelah nonton SATU episode anime di tv swasta subuh-subuh bulan puasa kemarin dan membaca kira-kira 160 chapter mangascannya dan beberapa lembar gaiden plus anecdotenya *meracau gak penting* saya langsung jatuh cinta pada mereka berdua. Walau endingnya jadi seperti cinta (?) sebelah tangan buat Kardia, gara-gara pernyataannya Degel ke Seraphina yang itu tuh...huks, jadi sedih untuk Kardia. Kasihan kamu, nak...*di-double Katakaio Antares***

**Entah kenapa ya, saya merasa memang ada hint yang sengaja dibuat antara scorpio dan aquarius yaa..klo di SS original Milo dan Camus itu sahabat, di SSLC ini (mungkin) ingin menunjukkan lebih. Tapi lebihnya bagaimana saya juga gak tahu *dilempar panci***

**Last but not least, read and review?**

**With Luv,**

**Girl**


End file.
